Hetalia Songfics
by settingitoff
Summary: Just a bunch of songfics. Also on Wattpad under the same name.
1. La La La by the Cab-Prucan

Mathew really didn't like to go to clubs, but somehow his older brother Al always ended up dragging him out. Like most nights he lost Al in the crowd, but instead of searching for him Mathew just sat in a corner and tried to take a quick nap. He was startled when he was yanked up from the ground and dragged to the dance floor. The person who was currently dancing with him was a tall male with white hair and red eyes. "What the hell? This guy must of have mistaking me for someone else." Mathew thought. He started to yell over the music, but was interrupted by the man telling him "Hello I'm the awesome Gilbert. May I have you name Birdie?" Mathew was shocked. He responded ,"I'm Mathew and could you please let go of me?" Gilbert smirked "I don't think I want to. What would I get out off it?" "Wh-What do you mean?" he sputtered. "I mean that I want to spend the night with you. I'll only let go of you arm if you agree." Mathew was not having any of that and angrily responded. "NO! I'm not having sex with you." The smirk was back as Gilbert responded with "You're the one who said sex. I was thinking of watching some movies all night." Mathew gave in. "Ok. Let me just text my ride, but I will not be having sex with you." The smirk seemed to get bigger "As you wish" Gilbert let go of his arm and they went back to his place. Needless to say, Gil's smirk was well deserved when they did more than just watch movies.


	2. Savages by Five Knives PruHun

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hungary was wondering what she was doing. At that very moment, she was in a dark little hide away with Prussia. She swore that she'll stop this insanity because as everyone knew they were always at each other's throats, but neither of them cared in moments like this. Moments where it felt like she was losing herself to they this dangerous relationship. They broke apart for a bit to catch their breaths before going at again both of them fighting for control. How they hell were they still at this after this time. Castles have been built and crumble during this relationship, but somehow they've never managed to stop treating each other as savages. They heard someone coming close to them, so they broke apart and acted like nothing ever happened. "Well if we can't find heaven let's keep raising hell." she thought as she tried to make it look like she wasn't just in a make-out session./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N hahaha it still sucks. This was a request done through other social media, so sorry if it was worse than before I don't ship them and the song was new, so it was weird. Still taking request for a song, pairing, or both. I also still would love all the criticism./span/p 


	3. Thousand Years by Christina Perri-PruIta

It had been awhile since Prussia had seen Italy. That didn't stop the love he felt, but it hurt whenever he saw Italy hanging onto Germany. Never the less he was certain Italy would accept his feelings. "Hey, Italy can I talk to you in the hallway?" he asked a bit nervously. "Can Germany come?" Italy replied. "Nein. I need to tell you something privately." he opened the door as he spoke slowly becoming more confident without knowing why. Italy practically skipped into the hallway and stopped looking a bit worried. Prussia noticed and told him in a voice barely above a whisper "Don't be afraid. I love you. I have for a thousand years and I will for a thousand more." Italy was confused "I don't understand." Prussia took one step closer to him and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. "Does that clear things up?" Prussia whispered. Italy kissed him again and told him "Yes and I feel the same way."


	4. Lovesick Fool by The Cab-UsUk

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Arthur was sitting across the table from his lover Alfred wondering what happened to their relationship. It started off great and then it slowly started to decline until this. Until they were sitting across from each other not even saying a word or talking about IT. "I'm sorry, Artie I love you, but I don't think you feel the same way. No, wait I know you don't feel the same way." Arthur couldn't respond. Alfred was right. Every morning Arthur had left early leaving his lover alone in bed. They couldn't talk about what was wrong because Arthur didn't want to see the heartbreak in Alfred's eyes. "Alfred we can work this out. I know it' hard, but we have to keep trying." Arthur said as he thought, "Why am I lying to this boy we can't work this out. I'm seeing someone I cried out his name last night, so why can't I let go" With sadness, Alfred whispered "I would rather live with broken bones than act like a lovesick fool. I know you're seeing someone else, so please let me go." Arthur knew what he had to do when he saw the pain in those blue eyes, so he got up and said "I'm so sorry. I wish this could have ended better." Alfred wished Arthur and the other man the best of luck, but he was lying. Arthur called the only person he knew would take him in. "Hey Francis, me and Alfred finally broke up can I come over to your place?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N This was just me being horrible. Originally Alfred was gonna be leaving, but I wrote it the other way and yes I know the story line and song would probably work better with FrUk, but I do what I want cause I'm punk rock. Please request and give me all the hate. Until the next poorly written part./span/p 


	5. Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard-Spamano

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Antonio was thinking about his Lovi. He did that a lot especially during the summer. He was thinking about how the would stay up all night talking and walking along the beach. How his sweet Lovi was always insulting him, but Antonio knew that his Lovi didn't mean it. They were together for 2 years. The best 2 years of his life and then he fucked it up. He broke up with his sweet Lovi, but only to protect him. They were going to different schools and they both knew that long distance didn't work. Antonio started to cry as he thought of Lovi begging him to stay, so he did, but only for one night. He smiled at what a great night it was maybe because they both knew when the sun would rise it would be over and neither one of them wanted it to end, but the sun did rise even though they tried to deny it. For the past couple of years, Antonio looked for his Lovi knowing that if he could find him they would leave and be together. Just like they always dreamed of. Antonio got a text that made him smile "Hey I know you're looking for me, so meet me at the place." it was from an unknown number, but Antonio knew it was from his Lovi and raced to the place. Things were about to get better./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N 'ello. That was another horrible stab at writing that should get me stabbed. Anyways thanks for reading. School is starting soon, so I may not be able to update daily, but I doubt your lives depend on me updating this story./spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I do take request and would love any criticism it will only make me stronger./span/p 


	6. Intoxicated I Love You-Saywecanfly-SpUK

t this could only end badly. Arthur pulled Antonio into the closet and started to kiss him. Antonio responded greedily, but soon they had to break apart for air. That's when Arthur whispered, "I wanna you to be first one and I want your first one to be me." Antonio responded by telling Arthur "I love you" dragging him upstairs and giving him whatever he begged for.

 **Time skip brought to you by my taste in music**

Antonio and Arthur had both been getting shit from their friends about what happened that night. Antonio was fine with it. He actually felt something for Arthur and he decided to do something about, so he went up to Arthur and pulled him away from his friends, ignoring the catcalls they were getting. Antonio nervously told him "I love you Arthur and I don't regret what we did." Arthur looked like he was going to puke "Sorry I don't feel the same way. I actually regret what we did. I was just trying to make someone jealous and that backfired on me, so I'm sorry I don't love." Antonio's eyes were starting to tear up. He was so proud to finally be a "man" that he never considered that it could just be a one night stand. "Wh-What do you mean?" Arthur blamed Antonio for everything that happened, so he started screaming "I don't love you and I never did! You're just a number in my pocket, so get the hell over it!" Antonio was crying and everyone was staring at them. As Arthur walked back to his seat he heard someone whisper "Wow. Poor Toni I can't believe Arthur could be so mean. Good thing I didn't say yes when he asked me out." Now both Arthur and Antonio regret that intoxicated I love you.

 **A/N Why am I such a horrible person? Anyway, I'm sorry for writing sad(?) stories it just the songs I listen to. I also apologize for making Arthur look like a jerk. I'm going do a chapter that's just information that deals with the story in general, so bye for now.**


	7. Ancient History by Set It Off-UsUK

Alfred thought he was over Arthur, but he wasn't. "Welp this isn't gonna end well." Alfred thought when he got a drunk text from Arthur. The text was basically just Arthur apologizing and begging Alfred to take him back. He didn't know why he picked up the drunk man, but he did and know here they are 2 am trying not to have sex in a moving vehicle. The got to Al's place and they had to break apart as he unlocked the door. Awhile after that when Arthur was asleep Alfred got a text from an unknown number. "This is Francis. Could you please tell me if Arthur is with you. We had a fight and I'm worried." Alfred was mentally cursing himself. "Of course Arthur was still seeing him," he responded with a quick yeah and assured the man that he would bring Arthur back when he woke up. The next morning Alfred told Arthur "I know how to drive you wild and you know how to make me smile. I also know who you really are and you know and have broken my heart." there was a pause be for he continued "but I need you to be my ancient history." Arthur was shocked and asked, "What do you mean." Alfred sighed "I'm taking you back to Francis, so don't come back to me." With that said they had an almost silent drive back. The only was when Arthur gave directions, but it wasn't all bad on the way back home Alfred meet a cute hitchhiker named Ivan, but that is a story for another song.

 **A/N WHAT? 2 of these in one fic. I know, but I wanna do it, so you can't stop me. My evil knows no bounds does it. Once again sorry for making Arthur and for the amazing cliffhanger with a fourth wall break, but if you have a song that would go with that pairing or any request please tell me. I live to serve you people. Thanks for reading and Bye**


	8. Fireflies by Owl City-RusAme

**A/N This continues the Ancient History story.**

Alfred was over Arthur, he had moved onto Ivan, but Ivan didn't how Alfred felt about him. Alfred wasn't gonna tell him because Ivan was going back to Russia tomorrow, so what was the point. They were spending their last night together when Alfred saw a firefly and like a child he tried to catch even though both were on the verge of falling asleep. Ivan picked up his head and asked, "What are you doing?" Alfred just smiled and reached his hand up as if he was trying to touch the stars. "I GOT IT!" he screamed as he rushed over to show his companion. Ivan was confused when he say what was in the other's hand "I don't understand. Why are you so excited about an insect?" the bug flashed shocking the Russian. When Alfred say that he giggled and said "That's why. It's called a lightning-bug though some people call them fireflies." Ivan mumbled "We don't have them in Russia. You don't have to laugh." Alfred felt bad for laughing, but he remembered something that might cheer his love up. "Because this is our last night together and I made you feel bad, I'll let you teach me how to dance." Ivan smiled at that pulled Alfred close to him before placing his hand's on Alfred's waist. They spent an hour working on the waltz before Alfred did something he regretted instantly. He kissed Ivan. Alfred tried to pull away, but Ivan held on to him tightly and whispered into his ear "You know if you wanted to become one with me you should have said something sooner." Alfred blushed madly at the choice of words that Ivan used. "Um... you should get going doesn't your flight leave soon," Alfred said trying to change the subject. Ivan didn't fall for it though as he started to drag Alfred to his car while saying, "You mean we, I'm not letting you out of my sight until I have to, sunflower." Alfred could only nod.

 _Time skip brought to you by Italics_

Ivan was about to leave him, but that was ok because Alfred knew he would be coming back soon. They had talked about it on the drive to the airport and the both decided that because Ivan had a job offering here that Ivan would move in with Alfred after he cleared up some things in Russia. When he got home he found a wedding invitation in the mail. It was for Arthur and Francis's wedding, but he didn't care because Alfred F. Jones was happy.

 **A/N OH MY MAPLE that took awhile. I hope you guys liked it because I had to retype the entire thing. Remember request and criticizes. Welp until the next chapter, bye.**


	9. Who Knew by P nk-DenNor

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Matthias was crying, again. Today was the anniversary of when his only love Lukas left him. Matthias was thinking about when it started and Lukas promised never to leave him. "Why the hell did he believe those lies." he thought "The saddest part if that people tried to warn me, but I trusted him when he said forever." Almost every night since the breakup Matthias dreamed of his lost love, though he wanted to stop he couldn't. He was always waiting for that knock on the door, the one that would signal the return of Lukas. The knock didn't come that day or the next one, it never came. His love was lost, never to return to him, but Matthias still had hope that they would meet again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N Hi. I know this was short, but I wanted to update today and this is the only free time I have so... I'm also sorry my stuff is kinda sad. Welp thanks for reading if you have a request or just anything to say don't be afraid to say it. Bye/span/p 


	10. Rock Show by Blink 192-FrUk

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Arthur was hanging out with his friends Lukas and Vlad. They were waiting for the doors to open at Warped Tour. "Why are we here again?" Lukas asked. Arthur let out a sigh "Remember the guy I met at the rock show? Well, he was going to Warped Tour and I want to see if I can find him." Vlad laughed "I thought you said you hated him." Arthur scoffed "Of course. I just want to find him, so I can explain why Sleeping With Sirens is better than Pierce The Veil." both of his friends just rolled their eye and Lukas said, "Why better see Set It Off because if we don't one of you is dying." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Time Skip brought to you by Set It Off. Go Listen to them/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It was time for Sleeping With Sirens and Arthur had seen the man anywhere. Half way through the set Arthur saw the man. "FUCK! He's all the way in the front. Well, drastic times call for drastic measures." Arthur thought as he as he crowd surfed. When he was set down he pointed at the man with should length blonde hair and red skinny jeans and motioned for him to wait. When the set was over Arthur ran up to the man who said "Bonjour. Someone seems to have missed me." Arthur glared at the man while saying "Well someone seems to have changed their mind about Sleeping With Sirens." "Honhonhonhon the only reason I came to see them was because I knew you would be here. My names Francis by the way." Arthur glared "My name is Arthur." A tan male with green eyes and brown eyes with what appeared to be a great ass and an albino with red eyes called Francis over, but before he could go Arthur grabbed his hand a scribbled some numbers on it. "That's my number call it if you ever want to find out why Sleeping With Sirens is the best."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"On the way home, Arthur got a call. "They say that love is forever. Your forever is all that I need. Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Please stay forever with me." Arthur practically growled in the phone "This isn't fair, don't you try to blame this on me. My love for you was bulletproof, but you're the one that shot me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A few years later Francis proposed to Arthur at Warped Tour. The song for the first dance was Can't Help Falling in Love covered by Twenty One Pilots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N I LOVE punk!England. I went to Warped Tour this year and saw Sleeping With Sirens and Set It Off. If you know the songs that I used for the call please comment. I will give you a shout out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please request and criticizes. This has been the writer./span/p 


	11. Beautiful by Eminem-UsUk

Alfred was crying. Everyone in class laughed at him again. He didn't know what he was doing wrong, but he knew he wasn't gonna let them see him cry. That would only give them power over him, so he pretended like he was ok by telling everyone he would be the hero when really he needed one. Alfred heard footsteps, then someone stopped outside the door. "Are you alright. I heard crying." a distinctly British voice said. Alfred held back a sob as he thought "Come on universe. You just had to make this day worse by having HIM find me like this?!" The doorknob started to turn, so Alfred did the only thing he could think of a jumped to sit in front of the door. Sadly he didn't remember you pulled to open it, so he tumbled into Arthur Kirkland, the British teen who laughed at him the most and his best friend who was always telling Alfred he should be a comedian. "Bloody hell! Why are you crying in a supply closet?!" the Brit asked shocked. He then noticed the tear stains and asked, "What's wrong." Alfred was done with hiding his emotions and told him "Everyone keeps laughing at me. You most of all. Everyone keeps calling me fat and I'm done with it. I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He started shouting at the end and whispered, "I don't want attention I just want to be normal." He then started to giggle "but you really wouldn't understand would you Artie. Hey, let's trade shoes. Then you can know pain." Arthur grabbed Alfred by the shoulders "I was trying to hide how much I love, but don't let them say you ain't beautiful." He then kissed him and when he broke apart he whispered, "The can all get fucked stay true to."

 **A/N That was a request for HetaliaHell. I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was bad. School starts tomorrow, so I'll update you on whether I think I'll be able to keep this pace going for updates. Remember request and criticizes. This has been a horrible writer signing at.**


	12. Can't Stand It-Never Shout Never-HongIce

Hong Kong was staring across the meeting table at his best friend who just happened to be the love of his life, Iceland. During the break Hong Kong pulled Iceland into a hug and whispered "Baby I love you and I never want to let you. I just want to let you know that everything you do is super duper cute." before he could finish he was forced back into his seat by Norway. He would glance over at Iceland and when their eyes met Iceland blushed. "OMG! I can't stand it." Hong Kong thought when he saw it. They kept it up until Iceland tried to run out after the meeting, but Hong Kong pulled him into an abandoned hallway and gave Iceland quick kiss. Iceland was blushing, so badly by now that Hong Kong was sure a volcano must be erupting somewhere. Hong Kong couldn't stand it and told Iceland, so before pulling him into a kiss.

 **A/N Short and cute all because I was bored and freaking out about school. I might dye my hair purple so go me. You guys now the drill. Your hopefully purple haired guide.**


	13. Backseat Serenade-All Time Low-Franada

France was sick of sleeping alone. He was tired of hiding his feeling for his little Mathieu . He just hoped there was a place for him again. He knew Mathieu loved him once, but that changed when he left. France called Canada, but he couldn't profess his love over the phone so instead he said "Come over. I need a friend." His sweet and innocent Mathieu was over in less than an hour. Mattie was shocked when he was pulled into France's car. The other man seemed nervous for some reason. "What's wrong?" he asked meekly, but sadly he could not be heard over the radio. France pulled into an empty parking lot and pulled his love into the backseat. "Je taime. I won't force this on you, but I couldn't hide it anymore." Mathieu kissed France. "Je taime," he said. They kissed again while starting to make their own song in the backseat.


	14. The Consequenc-You And Me At Six-RusAme

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alfred was doing was sneaking out of a stranger's apartment. Well trying to at leat. While he looked for his pants he thought of last night. It started when his brother talked him into going to a gay bar. Matthew had promptly abandoned Alfred, so he could talk to the albino bartender. Alfred then decided to get drunk off his ass. When he tried to drive home, the Russian he may have been flirting with offered to drive him home. Well, more like force him because that man was against drunk driving. They ended up at the Russian man who Alfred was pretty sure introduced himself as Ivan's house. After that was blank, but the pain in his ass and waking up naked with the other's arm around him was a pretty good indication of what happened. Alfred found his pants and was about to put them on and sprint out when he was hugged from behind. Alfred tried to explain himself. He was usually good about this sort of thing, but somehow Ivan threw him off his game. "You hungry? We'll eat breakfast here then I'll either drive you home, ok?" Ivan said in a tone that meant this was not up to discussion, but Alfred still nodded yes like it would make it a difference. Halfway through a very awkward breakfast, Ivan said, "Did you enjoy last night?" Alfred spat out his milk and said, "I was so drunk I don't remember it." Ivan smirked, leaned across the table, and said, "We'll it's a good thing I gave you a few souvenirs." He pulled down the collar of Alfred's shirt to reveal a multitude of hickeys. Alfred blushed and said "It must have been good if I let you top." he realized what he said and tried to run out, but the other man grabbed him and pulled him into his chest. "That's good because I have real big plans and such bad thoughts."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alfred didn't come home until the next morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N WOW! WE HAVE 100 READS! Thank you guys so much. I feel like I should do a special chapter to celebrate, so if you have any ideas comment them. Also if you have a pairing or a song don't be scared to ask either in the comments or privately. I will listen to any song any write any pairing. All you have to do is ask. Thank you guys again./span/p 


	15. Nearly Witches-Panic! At The Disco-FrUs

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alfred was smelling a jacket. He wasn't being weird or anything, but Francis left his jacket at Alfred's house and Alfred really liked how Francis smelled. It wasn't weird at all. Ok maybe it's a little weird, but Alfred didn't care. Anyway, Francis had his jacket, so what other jacket was he suppose to wear. Alfred fell asleep cuddling the jacket. He awoke to someone shaking him awake. "That is so cute. You're cuddling with my jacket." Alfred started to blush and tried to explain, but he was cut off by a kiss. "No need to explain Mon Amour, I slept with your jacket as well." Alfred leaned in and kissed Francis. "Je taime mon amour", Francis whispered. Alfred replied shyly "I love you too sweetheart."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N I am so sorry. I just started high school, so my updates are probably just gonna get shorter, more infrequent, and worse. I will keep doing it if you guys/span/p 


	16. Time Of You Life-Green Day-HongIce

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They were graduating. Emil and Leon should have been happy. They both got into their dream schools and the future looked bright, but something was weighing on both boys minds. How they felt. Both boys loved each other, but they didn't know what to say. Leon was brave though and decided that tonight he would confess his love. The meet up after the ceremony was a mess, but somehow Leon found Emil. He didn't know what to say, so he spoke through his actions. He grabbed Emil by the shoulder spun him around and kissed him. Emil was shocked and sad. "Leon." he whispered before continuing "We're going to different schools thousands of miles apart." Leon understood what his love meant, but it still hurt. They walked their separate ways, but not before they say the tears forming in the other's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wow. I can't believe it's been 4 years already." Emil thought as he walked towards his old home. It was just a quick trip to get the last of his things out before he graduated and his brother sells the house. He walked in and started to tear up. He had a lot of memories here. Most of them were with his brother Lukas and Lukas' boyfriend Matthias or Emil's best friend who could have been more Leon. They talked a lot since graduation, but never as much as they used to. Neither one of them really knew what to say. Emil felt a hand grab him and he was quickly turned around. He was almost certain it was his brother until a pair of lips crashed into his. "Leon!", he exclaimed when they broke apart. "I know it's been awhile, but we're not that far apart now and I still love you," Leon confessed. Emil didn't know what to say, so he mirrored what happened 4 years ago. He kissed Leon. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After that, they never left each other's side for too long. It was something unpredictable,but in the end was right. Both of them had the time of their lives with their best friend and lover./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N Hola! I hope you enjoyed this. The updates come at weird times, but I hope you guys bear with me as I figure how this will fit in with my school work. REQUEST ARE STILL OPENbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p 


	17. This Mean Wars-Marinas Trench-FrUK

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It's been half a year. They hadn't fought in half a year, mostly because they haven't seen each other in that long. Now Arthur was staring Francis down. Francis didn't know what to make of his enemy and his love, so he did the polite thing and started a conversation. "So nice to see you here." he was undeterred by Arthur's glare and continued "Impolite would only be beneath us." Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered "It's been half a year. You're treating this like nothing ever happened between us." Francis laughed "I'll tell you anything you want to hit just fill me in." Not be able to resist the Frenchman's charm Arthur agreed and the ended up laughing over old stories and new ones at the coffee shop they used to meet up at every day. Suddenly Francis couldn't take it anymore. Why was Arthur being so nice? He wished he would make fun of him or at least act like he used. "This isn't what I came for mi amour" Francis was shocked. Did that just happen? Did Arthur just say that? "I miss the war. I miss the arguing." Francis just stared, which seemed to make Arthur more upset. "I'd rather be a riot than indifferent. It's" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Francis kissing him fiercely. When they broke apart to breathe Francis smirked and said, "That means war love."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N Hope you liked the plot twist. Updates will be slower but still request. That's all for now...um...bye?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	18. Helpless-Hamilton-UsUk

England kept hearing America talking to France about this musical Hamilton. England recognized the name, but he couldn't place it, so he decided why not get tickets and see this musical. By the end of it, he was upset. The musical told the story of Alexander Hamilton, one of the men who helped America gain his independence. As he walked out of the theater a hand grabbed him. Arthur turned around and suddenly he was helpless when he looked into those sky blue eyes. "Are you ok, Iggy? I didn't want you to even know about this.", America said. His voice was coated in concern, and when England finally got a little hold of his emotions he corrected "England. And of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" "Because it was about _that,_ " America said a little confused. England scoffed "I know and I'm over it." America looked like he was gonna cry when he heard that "Ok. I'm sorry...for everything. I'm not over it, though. I had to leave you and I'm sorry." "WHAT! You're sorry you left. I know things weren't perfect, but you didn't have to leave. God! You make me feel so helpless." America quickly kisses him and says "The only reason I left was because I wanted you to treat me like an adult." England knew what to do. He said, "Well I think of you as an adult now, but what's that going to change?" America smirked and whispered in England's ear "This", suddenly America's lips were on his again, but this kiss was different, more passion, and a whole lot more tongue.

When the finally broke apart England knew that he was helplessly in love with America.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. I love Hamilton, so if you haven't already check that out. Thanks for reading and please request or criticizes, that's up to you really.**


	19. Hum Hallelujah-Fall Out Boy-FrUs

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alfred and Francis were sitting in the parking lot of a 7/11. "Wanna sip of my slushie?" Alfred asked offering his drink to the other male. "I've never had one, so why not?" Francis responded grabbing the drink. "I can't believe we met because we both used to fuck Arthur," Alfred said shocking his french companion. "Wh-what?" Francis stuttered. "Well I mean If Artie wasn't cheating on you with me or however he did it we wouldn't hive fought in this very same parking lot, so then we wouldn't have become friends," Alfred explained. "I guess that's true" Francis responded as a familiar car pulled up. The driver was a blonde man with green eyes and oddly large eyebrows. The man dropped his death stick when he saw the 2 sitting there. He quickly regained himself and asked "Miss me, boys?" Alfred laughed and said, "No, in fact, I would like to thank you, bro." The confused Brit responded, "Why?" Alfred kissed the french man and when he pulled away from him said, "Because then I wouldn't have met this awesome guy." Both Francis and Arthur were shocked by the American's brash actions, but regaining his sense Francis kissed Alfred like the day in his homeland./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They made a vow in that parking lot the night they met, to never fall for Arthur again. That night they made a vow, to never let Arthur come between them. A few years later they were in that same parking lot this time the vow was to never let anything, not even death do them part./p 


	20. King Of Anything-Sara Bareilles-UsUk

America was done and so was England. America was fed up with up with England thinking he owned everything, while England was annoyed how America had to save everyone and wouldn't shut up. Little did England know that America was breaking on the inside because he was trying to make everyone happy. That's how they got to this coffee shop. America was drinking coffee staring England down. Trying to get some reaction out of the British man. Sighing America passed England a letter and left.

 _Dear England_

 _Your so busy making maps with my name on them on all caps that you never really noticed how much I hurt. You still decide everything for me, you still cut off my opinion, you still think your the king. Well, darlin' your not. This is why I left in the first place. You are NOT me because if you were you would let me live my life. I'm sorry, but I don't think either of us can do this anymore._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your former colony and lover Alfred F. Jones the personification of the United States of America._

England read the letter and only let a single tear escape from his eye.

 _ **A/N I swear I ship this it's just that I listen to a lot of break up songs. I'm planning for the next 2 chapters to not having any pairing. I hope I can get a tribute one up for 9/11, so if that's something you'll be uncomfortable reading I'll warn you beforehand.**_


	21. Bullet-Hollywood Undead-America

**A/N This is a tribute for 9/11 it will deal with depression and suicide. I apologize if this offends anyone or is inaccurate. My condolences go out to the families of the victims.**

My legs were dangling off the edge. Today was the anniversary of that day. Every year on this day I felt horrible and tried to end the pain, but being a country means I can't. I took out the knife as I remembered their screams. After that day I stopped being able to dream or even sleep. I wrote England a note, so he wouldn't worry. The man raised me and no matter what we had gone through he still raised me. He gave me the suit I'm wearing. I made sure to sharpen the knife I was holding. The knife was too dull last year. I looked at my wrist. There should of been scars, but they always healed. England should have found the note by now. I think he would have called the cops. I opened the bottle of pills. I swallowed them all. I put the knife to my skin. I sliced. I chugged the bottle of whiskey. I remembered finding out that it would take a lot to kill me. I remembered being to scared to test it. I'm not scared of that anymore. They needed a hero. I couldn't be a hero. I'm not a hero. If I die I'll see my people. If I survive I'll see my friends tomorrow. I pushed off the edge and a memory of childhood, of innocence, hit me.

 _England! I wish that I could fly. Like that bird, all the way up in the sky. I'm gonna try one day._

 **A/N Once again I am so very sorry for the families of the victims. I wrote it in this emotionless and hectic manner because that's how I thought when I tried to kill myself. If you have these thoughts talk to someone. Find help. September 10th is national suicide prevention day. If you lost someone because of a suicide of 9/11 I am sorry, so very sorry. No one should have to go through that pain.**


	22. They're Coming To Take Me Away-2pUsUk

**TRIGGER WARNINGS ARE REAL + SWEARING!**

He left. "Why did he leave?" was the one thought that plagued Oliver as he baked his _special_ cupcakes. His doorbell ring. He skipped over to the door and answered " 'ello Poppet! What can I do for you? 3" Allen walked in and placed his bat by the door. "Oliver you're the one who fucking invited me over." he practically growled. "Swear jar," Oliver said sweetly as he got more upset with his darling Allen. "Whatever" was muttered with a roll of Allen's eyes. "Do you want a cupcake? I just finished them!" Before Allen could reply Oliver had already stuffed the cupcake in his mouth. As the minutes ticked by Allen began to feel progressively dizzier until he fainted.

 _ **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CATSSS!**_

Allen awoke chained to the bed with Oliver's crazy blue red eyes staring at him. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK OLIVER?!" Allen yelled. Oliver fixed the pointless noise by stuffing a gag in Allen's throat and whispering in his ear "Swear jar." Allen struggled against his restraints. "Oh no Poppet, you aren't leaving me ever again." Oliver smiled cheerfully before continuing "Do you know what you did to me when you left? HA! Of course, you don't or else you wouldn't be so surprised. I told you losing you would drive me mad, but you just laughed. WELL WHOSE LAUGHING NOW ALLEN! HAHAHAHAH!" Oliver screamed in a fit of madness. He got real close to Allen's ear and whispered. "Never again Poppet. You're never leaving me ever again."

He then produced a knife and pierced Allen's chest with it before he licked off the blood and slit his own wrist.

 **A/N YES! I have completed my first 2p! story. I will get to Killer!Canada soon I just need to find a song, so if you have any suggestions tell me that goes for pairings and story ideas too. BYE!**


	23. Bad Enough For You-All Time Low-UsUk

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What the act fuck am I doing?!", was the exact thought I had before the cop caught me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I should probably back up. I'm in love with the only punk in the school, Arthur Kirkland. He also happens to have a cop for a mom. I didn't know that when I had the most awesome plan ever of how to get Artie(that's my nickname for him. He tells me he hates it, but I know he secretly loves it) to fall in love with me. The plan may or may not have involved trespassing and other things that are em style="box-sizing: border-box;"slightly /emillegal, but I would be bad for my Artie. My plan was to go to his place at midnight with a boombox. Yes, a boombox. I'm gonna bring it back, besides it's in all the romantic movies. Anyway go to his place with a boombox play a song by his favorite band (it's Queen) and get him to fall in love with me. The laws I would be breaking: curfew, trespassing, and I am pretty sure it's not a good idea to loudly play music at midnight, but I didn't care./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Everything was going good until I heard a woman's voice. Then I saw her. Then she yelled, "What are you doing?" I ran she said she was a cop. I stopped. She brought me in and now we're discussing why this might not have been the best idea. She gives me a ride home and tells me not to give up, but try breaking fewer laws./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I go to sleep with 3 thoughts on my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"1. "I am so happy Artie didn't see that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"2. "I'm not giving up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"3. What I'm trying next./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N WHAT?! An update? Yeah its been a bit, but I'm back. I'll try to get part 2 out soon, but don't expect much. Hoped you liked it./span/p 


	24. Just Keep Breathing-We The Kings-UsUk

Alfred was on edge, but not as much as the punk who was having a full-blown panic attack. Alfred didn't really know what to do. He had dragged Arthur to this corner and was gonna kiss him, but then Arthur started hyperventilating . Alfred put his arm around his crush and said, "Just keep breathing Artie." Arthur was so freaked out that he didn't protest the nickname and nodded his head. Finally, he calmed down enough that Alfred could confess "I love you, Artie." The punk's head snapped up and Alfred took it as an opportunity to kiss him. When the broke apart Arthur was calm enough to say "I love you too, git"


	25. Young Man In America-AmeCan

His mother gave a shout and then you could hear the cries of a newborn child. This baby would grow up a young man in America. His name was Alfred and he was hungry for something he couldn't name as he ran around fields of wheat higher than the child. When he came of age for alcohol his mother told him of his daddy, a repoman who didn't give a damn for him. Alfred wanted everyone in his small village in the shadow of the mountain to know his name. A stranger came to town a man with golden hair who Alfred was immediately taken with. He talked to the man and soon the young man in America was getting married. He went to the field of wheat he used to play in now standing almost as tall as it, and there he saw a raven with a black and roving eye looking. Alfred was ravenous for something he couldn't name. He dressed in his finery, a coat of many colors and feathers made of feather knowing many men would envy him. He spent all his money for these wedding as he climbed a set of stairs with the golden haired man. Alfred's bones were hallowed and he moaned like the wind as foam flew from his mouth. He was a lonely son waiting on oblivion, waiting on the kingdom to come and meet him with his sins. He waited to be born again for a mother to kiss him check and chin once again.


	26. Lucky-Jason Mzar-AmeChu

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They only started talking because America owed China money, lots of money. They didn't like each other America thought China was a nag and to serious and China thought that America an irresponsible child, but as they started to talk more they started to become friends and see the good in each other like how China was an awesome cook and very reliable, while America super caring and funny. They became best friends and they started to fall for each other. America decided to visit China out of nowhere. China was shocked to say the very least, but still happy that America traveled so far just to see him. As they were walking around China was zoning out so America grabbed his shoulder and asked "Do you hear me? I'm talking to you." China snapped out of it and said "Boy I hear you" and then mumbled "In my dreams" America asked "What was that" to which he got the annoyed response of "I hear you." Satisfied with the answer the pair continued walking until America suddenly stopped and grabbed a flower and presented it to China. "I'm so lucky to be in love with my best friend." China blushed and respond " The breeze through these trees are so pretty, but you're all I see." America quickly gave his love a peck and grabbed his hand. He was also holding his hand when the walked into the next World Meeting everyone stared and China tried to get his hand back, but America just held on tighter and whispered in his ear "They don't know how long this took, waiting for a love like this." China smiled and whispers back "I'm so lucky to be in love with my best friend and be coming home to you someday." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N HEY 2 in one week what?! It got out so quickly cause it was a request from a style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #dd7201; background: 0px 0px;" href=" user/SamanthaClawar"SamanthaClawar/a. Just so you know I usual start request when I see them so keep requesting and I'll be writing more. I will write any ship just give me a song, or pairing. If you want it to be smutty please tell; otherwise, no smut. BYE!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	27. Shut Up And Dance-Walk The Moon-SuFin

Neither of them wanted to be here. The other Nordics had dragged them here and then disappeared into the crowd. Finland was standing there looking at Sweden, while Sweden was looking for the others. Suddenly Finland got an idea. He grabbed Sweden's arm and dragged him out to the dance floor. Seeing that Sweden was uncomfortable he said, "Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me." Sweden smiled and countered, "I know your holding back" with those words he took the lead. Suddenly Sweden's chest was pounding as he looked at his friend. The feelings he's been denying finally making it to the surface of his mind as he realized that was his best friend was his destiny. The finally got out crowd and found their friends with the addition of one Asian boy hanging off of Iceland. They were walking out when Sweden pulled Finland aside looked deep in his eyes and mumbled, "I think I see our future" a confused Finland asked, "What?" Sweden realized that this was his last chance for awhile because knowing the others they wouldn't be alone for a long time. Berwald struggled for the right words to express his feelings when suddenly there was a light brush across his lips as Sweden kissed him "I knew we were bound to be together" Berwald smiled he was actually glad the others had dragged him here.

 **A/N Another request done this time for wonderlessayleah** **Hope you guys liked it I'll also take more than one request from a person at a time! BYE**


	28. Calling ELvis-Dire Straits-Franada

France was calling, but Canada wouldn't pick up. France had mistaken Canada for America today at the meeting, now this normally wouldn't of bothered Canada this much, but the day before France and Canada admitted their feeling for each other. Suddenly Canada heard a pound on the door followed by, "Is anyone home?" As France continued his knocking he thought, "Did Canada leave the building?" He stopped knocking and was about to go check somewhere else for Canada when he heard a whispered, "I'm here all alone, and he treats me like a fool. Ha! He runs a heartbreak hotel! Why did I ever think this would work." At those words France called inside "I'm your biggest fan!" Canada scoffed in reply, "No you're not anyway this wouldn't work because you live so far away from my home," France pleaded, "I can do long distance, just love me tender please baby don't return to sender." Canada caved in a little and opened the door just enough to quickly give France a kiss and whisper, "Maybe I'm a fool, but somehow I can forgive you."

 **A/N Hey so this story is now also on my Wattpad and AO3 both have the same name for the story and username. This request was made here.**


	29. 7 Years by Luke Graham-Chibitalia x HRE

They meet when the were 7. Feli's mom told him to go himself some friends, so he went out and talk to kids in his new neighborhood. He met another little boy called **H** a **r** ri **e.** They played tag a lot and Harrie was usually it and chased Feli all the time and they had a great time. The world was big, but to the pair of 7-year-olds they were bigger. They kept pushing each other as far as they would go and for a while life was good, but when they were 11 Feli's mom left and Feli stayed with his in the same house that seemed a bit too big and a bit too quite. Feli's dad told him to find a wife so he wouldn't be lonely. The next day he went to Harrie and asked, "Will you marry me?" Harrie was confused and concerned. "Why" he pondered Feli replied "My dad is sad. He doesn't play the piano anymore. I don't wanna be like that. He was happy when he was with mama so being with someone must make you happy." The next day the 2 boys had a marriage ceremony. As Feli grew he wanted to make things, so he painted not for the glory that was boring, but for the only ones who really knew him, the ones who love him. Before Feli finished high school Harrie left leaving a hole in Feli, but it got worse when he had to go to the funeral. There was a bad accident and Harrie was in it. Feli cried and only drew rabbits. Nothing else. When he was 20 he met Ludwig, who looked surprisingly like Harrie. He also met Kiku a quite and smart man. He kept his loss a secret until one day when the sun was rising in a deserted part of town he told them. They became his best friends and they were always with him and some other guys who were in favor of whatever crazy idea they were doing. Feli was painting everything his friends did. Soon they'd be 30. Feli's painting have been sold and they've seen the world and they're still looking but at every step he remembers a little boy, his first friend who was closer than a brother to him. Feli had married Ludwig and they had adopted kids who Feli told stories to and showed his paintings. Most of their friends were still with them, but some like Alfred and Gilbert were still seeking glory. Feli was still sorry that he had to leave Harrie behind and visited his grave often. Soon he'll be 60 years old. His dad got 61. Feli thought back on his life and smiled he remembered when he wrote a letter to Harrie's dad explaining how great his son was, Feli wasn't sure if he should have wrote it, but he was glad he did when he saw how happy the man was he also remembered all his pain and that made his life better than what it could be. Feli wondered if he would have grandkids to bore him with their stories. As he lied in a hospital bed he thought back to when he was 7 and his mom told him to go make some friends. It was the best decision of his life because even though he may of have lost his first love he still knew love at such a young age.


	30. I Love You by Avril Lavinge-UsUk

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Arthur wasn't sure what he was doing all he knew is his boyfriend was back in a really bad place. He decided to help Alfred telling Alfred why he loved him, but sadly Arthur didn't know why he loved Alfred. It was too late though because he already asked, "Do you know why I love?" Alfred perked up at the words and swallowing any doubt Arthur continued "I like your smile. I like your vibe. I like you style, but that's not why I love you." Arthur paused and put Alfred's hand over his heart "Do you feel what I feel? Do you need me like I need you?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alfred smiled and blushed encouraged Arthur continued "Your so beautiful, but that's not why I love you" Alfred's smiled faltered at that, but Arthur kissed him and whispered "I love you because you're you. You're American!" Alfred laughed and told Arthur "I'm not sure you know the reason I love you" Arthur smiled and said teasingly, "Why don't you tell me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I like the way you're a star, but that's not why I love you." Arthur laughed at Alfred copying his tactics, but when Alfred said "I feel what you feel. I need you much more than you need me." Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and kissed it while whispering "Not true." Alfred just smiled and continued "I like the way you misbehave when we get drunk, but that's not why I love you." Arthur asked, "Then why do you love me?" Alfred chuckled and said "Patience doll" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I like how you're complicated," Alfred said. Arthur replied, "I like how you keep your cool when I'm being complicated." Alfred put a finger over Arthur's mouth and said, "Hush, it's my turn" Arthur gave a fake glare and Alfred continued "The reason I love you is everything we've been through" Arthur teared up a little thinking back to when he wasn't ready to deal with Alfred's depression and things went bad real quick. How the fought and ultimately broke up, but now he wouldn't make that mistake again, so with a smile, he whispered in his boyfriend's ear "Even though we didn't make it through the first time I'm here for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	31. Some Nights by FUN-GerAme

They were on different sides, but he couldn't help it when he noticed that one American soldier. Maybe it was because he soldier spared him, maybe it was because of those sky blue eyes, or maybe there wasn't a reason. Ludwig didn't care about that all he cared about was seeing the American again, even if it killed him.

This was one of the nights Alfred stayed up thinking about his bad luck. "Why did I spare that man? We're on different sided of the war and what Germany is doing is a horrible abomination. So why did I spare him." He wondered, but he didn't have time to continuing pondering his choices they were attacking they Germans tonight and as they were living his commander said, "This is it, boys. This is war! You might be thinking we're breaking the rules by attacking when they're sleeping, but the rules were meant to be broken, so what are we waiting for?"

Ludwig was wondering what he stands for. He knew what his homeland was doing, he knew what he was fighting for, but he didn't know if he believed in what his country did. He was never one to believe the hype. He heard the sounds of approaching footsteps, what sounded to be at least 50 men. He quickly stood up and alerted his general. This was one of those nights where no one was going to sleep.

Alfred wished that his lips would just fall off. It was the 3rd time he was yelled at for talking and it was getting on his nerves. He was only talking because he was nervous, and he was only nervous because this was his first real battle the other one was a small skirmish where he couldn't even kill a man, but here he was expected to kill a few and he didn't know if he could do it.

The battle began

"So this is it I sold my soul for this" Ludwig thought as he prepared to attack

"I miss my mom and dad for this?" Alfred wondered as he approached the enemy

"Some nights I just wish this would end." both men thought as the saw who they were facing

"I had a dream last that you forgot to spare," Ludwig said as he faced the man who had previously spared his life. Alfred said"Some nights you always win" as a means of explaining.

Suddenly the men heard a gunshot. Ludwig fell to his knees.

He looked into the dying man eyes. Alfred whispered, "Who the fuck wants to die alone?" Ludwig replied "No one. Please tell me your name" "Alfred" those were his final words.

Years after the war Ludwig visited Alfred's grave. Some nights he woke thinking he forgot the man's name, but he never did he couldn't forget the name of the man who had spared him and had been shot right before his eyes. As he stood at Alfred's grave weeping he murmured, "I know what I stand for now.

 **A/N Hi, I'm back this was a request by a guest on and I hoped they liked it! Please request!**


	32. How Far I'll go from Moana-Nyo Us

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amelia had alway stood at the water's edge wondering what was out there, but she was stuck on the island when all she wanted was the see the New World. Everyone this dumb Island seemed so happy with their role, but she could never roll with her's. She was supposed to be a wife, be a mother, but she could never do it. She wanted to be a leader and make them strong, but a voice inside kept asking her what was wrong with her. Why couldn't she just be happy with her lot in life?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amelia wished she could be the perfect daughter like Arthur wanted her to be, but the New World called to her. That's why she hide on a ship heading to the New World, hoping that they wouldn't find her in time to make her go back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She did try to be a perfect daughter, but no matter how hard she tries every turn she took, every trail she trekked, every path she made, every road led back to the water, to the place she longed to be even though she could not go. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The line where the sky met the sea called to, no one knew how far it went, but if the wind in her sail stayed behind her she would know. There was no telling how far Amelia would go and go she did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Over the months-long journey, she managed to stay hiding somehow, and the day arrived when she landed in the New World. It was perfect and for that one moment, she forgot about everything she left behind and just stared at the light on the sea. It was blinding, but she didn't care, she had filled her wish./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The days weren't easy, though. She spent most of her time working to afford a small place and then the British put taxes on tea and paper, then they closed the harbor, and finally war. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amelia had long forsaken her ties to that island and was now a patriot. She helped smuggle information and tend to the wounded. This was the life of adventure she always wanted, and when they had finally won the war she didn't know what she would do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Well, that was until the Americans realized there was so much land to explore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No one truly knew how far they went, but for years after her death, they said she found how far the place where the light meets the sea goes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N Short and sweet. I haven't seen the movie yet so don't spoil. Check out "The Devils are Here". Still taking request/span/p 


	33. Stand By You by Rachel Platten-Itacest

Lovino knew he wasn't gonna be able to get to heaven. He was gay, he's killed a man, and he was in love with his long lost twin Feli. He had only met the other man a few months ago when one of Feli's many friends noticed how similar looking they were and in that short time it had been a rollercoaster from shock, to hate, to love. Lovino knew that sweet Feli could never feel the same way and that caused him to lash out.

One night Feli dragged Lovino out to a club, in a vain attempted to get Lovino someone special, not knowing that Lovino's heart already belonged to him. As they entered the club Feli held Lovino's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. This was hell for Lovino, but he would deal with the strangers grinding and groping on him for his lovely Feli.

After a few hours and a few drinks, the twins ended up in a dark corner whispering to each other. Feli asking about Lovino's scar which he said happened during a dark time in his life when he found his boyfriend cheating on him. Without even realizing Lovino had leaned in to kiss Lovino and surprisingly enough so had Feli, soon the 2 were kissing.

Lovino realizing what was happened and what the consequences would be pulled away.

Feli just smiled and said, "Love you're not alone. I'm gonna stand by you." and kissed him again.

 _A/N I'm only gonna write with_ request _, so no_ requst _no update. Thanks to the guest who requested this and reminded me of the rules, I totally forgot about the rule_ _I was breaking_


End file.
